madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Tricky
The zombified remains of a psychopathic assassin clown. - Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter Tricky the Clown is a recurring character in the Madness Combat series. He started out as an assassin hired by the Sheriff and later became the primary antagonist of the Tricky saga. Up until the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation, Tricky used the power of the Improbability Drive in order to revive repeatedly, run and jump at extremely high speeds and gain superhuman hand-to-hand fighting skills which allowed him to render the mightiest of enemies helpless. He has been killed seven times (5 times by Hank, and once by Jesus), has been resurrected as a zombie once after being pinned to the marshmallow by a streetsign and possesses the ability to warp the fabric of reality. Tricky has killed four different characters in the series. __TOC__ Personality Tricky's control of the Improbability Drive seems to have made him insane, or at least more twisted than he was originally. Starting off as an assassin, Tricky's mind became more and more warped as he drew more power from the Improbability Drive. He seems to like music and sometimes serves as a DJ. He also seems to “play” with Hank, reviving him when he died (and then murdering him again) several times throughout the Tricky arc, showing an extremely sadistic and vengeful way of thinking. He also armed Hank once during Madness Combat 6: Antipathy and never fought him while he was unarmed, though what this could mean is unknown. Abilities Tricky, much like Hank, can use a variety of weapons, although he is best known for his trademark streetsign which he obtained in Madness Avenger when he was impaled on a giant marshmallow and after which he was reanimated by the Higher Powers. Most of Tricky's superhuman powers come from his Portable Improbability Drive. Tricky has the ability to jump to warp heights and to evade anyone using a type of sudden burst of speed. His body is also able to withstand much more wounds than most of his foes'. Through the assistance of the Improbability Drive he seems to be able to revive himself and others at will. One of Tricky's most significant powers is his ability to turn into a giant, flaming demon when he dies. When Hank severely wounded Tricky in Madness Antipathy, the Improbability Drive transformed the clown into his demonic form. In this state, Tricky is far more powerful, gaining more strength and the ability to spit out fire. However, if the Improbability Drive is destroyed, Tricky would revert back into his original state. Another interesting aspect of Tricky is that his body, unlike those of other A.A.H.W. units, cannot be safely absorbed by the Auditor. At the end of Madness Abrogation, when the Auditor absorbed Tricky's corpse, their bodies violently rejected each other, causing the Auditor to explode. It is shown in Incident: 1000A that he has powers similar to Jesus, as seen when he is flying next to a helicopter. Appearances Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Tricky debuted in Madness Redeemer, but showed no significant abilities over other grunts. Wielding an M16 with a grenade launcher attachment, he attacked Hank in a large room with a squad of three grunts. Hank quickly dispatched the squad while dodging Tricky's shots, eventually stealing the M16 and killing him with his own rifle. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Tricky first appeared after the Improbability Drive was activated, wielding an M60 and a wearing a jetpack. He fired at Hank, but Hank uses a grunt as a meat shield and blocks the oncoming bullets. After failing to kill Hank with the machine gun, Tricky kicks Hank out of the building and onto the street of the Bakery. After Hank dispatches several grunts, Tricky re-confronted Hank with a scimitar, only to be impaled onto a giant marshmallow with the streetsign. However, a bolt of energy struck Tricky's corpse after Hank left, reviving him as a zombie. Tricky pulled the streetsign out of his body and assaulted Hank again in a sealed-off chamber. Although his zombie body seemed more resilient to bullets, Hank was able to kill him again with a Desert Eagle after taking away the streetsign. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis The zombified Tricky appears once again in MC4, now being the DJ of Club M rather than a grunt on the field. In the introduction of the episode he can be seen putting on a metal mask (the iron slab), either to cover his still wounded face or to simply look unique, or to fool people into thinking he wasn't a zombie because his hands can be seen turning to regular color then going back to green after MC4. Hank arrives at the club in search of the clown, and slowly slaughters his way through the place, eventually making it into the basement. There, he stumbles upon Tricky, who performs his DJ act in front of a large group of grunts. Hank proceeds to shoot Tricky at the very opposite side of the room, damaging his mask. The clown, however, simply stands up again without any indication of pain, and orders the crowd to kill the intruder. After slice-and-dicing everybody in his path, Hank pushes the tip of his katana to Tricky's mask, ready to kill him as well. But suddenly, Hank's nemesis, Jesus, appears and forces him to ignore the clown for the moment by creating a large group of zombies. In the end, Hank gets mortally wounded, shocking Tricky, and he then blows himself up along with Jesus, using a suicide bomb. Tricky, who observes the aftermath, realizes that there is nobody left to dance, fight or take revenge on, and simply shrugs. He then puts on the Techno Chicken Dance Remix from the first Madness Combat, continuing to dance all by himself. The episode ends with the words, "And he danced..." Madness Combat 5: Depredation After the events of MC4, Tricky was hired by the new leader of the A.A.H.W., the Auditor, to eliminate both Jesus and Hank. Throughout the duration of the episode, Hank and Jesus have a constant battle going on. Towards the end of it all, the streetsign suddenly breaks out of the ground while Hank is fighting a large group of 1337 agents, the words "Warning: Danger" appearing. The sign then quickly slides to the right, slamming an agent to the ground in the process. Tricky then emerges from the crevice while the words "OMFG CLOWN!" appearing, showing his face at last. However, he is shot two times by Hank and falls back into the crevice, being useless once again. Jesus eventually returns to the fight and charges at Hank. This is the moment when Tricky begins to show his new and true nature. Time seems to freeze, and Tricky appears in the foreground of the scene, shaking and twitching wildly. The words "REALITY COMPROMISED, THE CLOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED" '''can be seen, and Tricky is suddenly enhanced and the fight becomes much more erratic. Having been granted incredible speed and superhuman strength by the Auditor's Improbability Drive, the clown turns utterly lunatic and dangerous. Tricky then bursts from the ground between Jesus and Hank in a rupturing blast. The latter tries to shoot him, but accidentally hits Jesus. Tricky proceeds to disarm and totally overthrow his nemesis with his new agility and strength, smacking Hank up a cliff with the streetsign. But instead of going after him, he first turns his attention to the mortally wounded Jesus, lifting him into the air with one hand, and then decapitating him from above the jaw, off-screen. Meanwhile, Hank finds himself on top of the cliff, receiving support from Sanford and Deimos, who appear with a car and hand a katana to him. However, while driving away, Tricky summons a large building from the sky and flattens the two. He then appears in front of Hank, presenting him Jesus' decapitated head and saying "PLAYER 2: '''ELIMINATED". He then engages Hank in combat with his streetsign. After a short fight, in which Hank manages to slice Tricky with his sword several times, the clown doesn't seem affected by the sword and impales his nemesis with the streetsign. Refusing to lose, Hank pounds Tricky and manages to slice the top of his head off, seemingly killing him. But the power of the Improbability Drive fires up once again, bringing Tricky back onto his feet. Two lines of text, "'''OMFG YOU DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU!!!!", flash on screen. Tricky then charges at Hank and, in a split-second, manages to rip his head off, smashing it several times against the ground. Having killed both Hank and Jesus in his own hands, Tricky then happily makes the peace sign with both hands, the episode fading to black. This event marks Tricky's first victory over Hank and Jesus. However, he would not stop there. Even though the Auditor had ordered him to kill Hank and Jesus for his own amusement and plans, the clown would soon decide that his revenge was not yet complete. Only a little while after his victory, he installed a portable "Improbability Drive" of unclear origin into his body. He then left Hank's corpse behind along with a knife, a gun and a note saying '''"JUST DO WHAT COMES NATURAL - T" before going after Sanford and Deimos, whom he presumed to still be alive. Madness Combat 5.5 In MC5.5, Tricky decided to first pick up Jesus' decapitated head before following Sanford and Deimos. He had long despised the almighty powers of the Savior and wished for them to be his own. After retrieving the head, Tricky puts it on as a hat, hoping to gain the powers of Jesus. While Sanford and Deimos make their way through the structure that flattened and almost killed them, they witness how the world constantly flashes red, unnatural cracks appearing all over the walls. At one point, red energy starts to radiate from the cracks, causing the heads of two dead 1337 agents to explode. After the protagonists leave the room, Tricky enters it, the words "HOW COME THIS DOES NOT WORK?!!" 'flashing on screen. He furiously takes Jesus' head from his own and throws it against a wall, continuing to follow the intruders. Ironically, the red energy was probably Tricky's attempt to use Jesus' powers, but since the true source of them, the halo, was missing, it just ended up in chaotic results. Sanford and Deimos soon after reached a dead end in the next room, the only exit in form of an elevator filled with the void of red energy. Tricky quickly managed to catch up with the two, pointing at them in a "''You're going down!" gesture before charging in. His extreme speed and strength easily overpowered his enemies and gave him the ability to jump to the wall in a M formation leaving behind cracks. After a short fight, Deimos was knocked through a wall by a single punch of Tricky. Sanford, realizing that they were without a chance to win, jumped through the hole to escape the clown. Somewhat disappointed, Tricky leaned outside of the hole to take a look at his still breathing enemies. He then decided that he had his fun with the two, and moved himself along with the seemingly incomplete and flying building out of view. However, after a short moment, he summoned another building out of the sky, which almost crushed Sanford and Deimos again. Ultimately, Tricky's last act of violence against the two was to summon railroad tracks below their feet inside the new structure, a train seemingly coming from nowhere nearly rolling them over. After that event, Tricky moved on to, in his opinion, more important matters, like disobeying the orders he had gotten from the Auditor more and more. Following the events of the short chase, Tricky decided to become his own boss, no longer following anybody's orders. Having new plans in mind, he event went so far as to send the Auditor himself a message. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Following the events of MC5.5, Tricky used his powers to revive Hank, who quickly stumbled upon the note and weapons the clown had left for him some time ago. Despite not really understanding the situation, Hank made his way through a nearby building, slaughtering many l33t agents in his way. Meanwhile, Tricky had manned the train he had summoned in MC5.5, waiting for the right moment to strike. When Hank reached the center of the building, he stumbled upon another note of Tricky, saying : 'Very Good! Now, catch me if '''you can, sucka! ''-T'','' which had been attached to the old "Improbability Drive" of the dead Sheriff. Upon looking at it, the walls around Hank suddenly broke apart, while Tricky's laughing face started to flash on the computer screen screaming "'OH TEH NOES!!".'' In a split-second, Hank is nearly run over by the suddenly appearing train passing by on railroad tracks which had not been there before. Determined, Hank managed to climb inside the train, slowly making his way through the cars. Operating the train from the front, Tricky decoupled the rest of the cars to make Hank's objective harder. The latter, however, managed to reach the front just in time, desperately clinging to the edge of the front car. Tricky attempts to push Hank off by stepping on his hands, later using his streetsign to make him fall, but it fails. The train eventually reaches the end of the tracks, falling off the cliff and crashing on a lower one, exploding upon impact. The crash injured Hank badly, as he is barely able to get up, while Tricky remains unharmed. Tricky then proceeds to give Hank an iron pipe so that he can defend himself. The two of them fight each other once again. However, due to his injuries and exhaustion, Hank was quickly impaled by Tricky's streetsign for the second time, dying in a matter of seconds. Nevertheless, the clown had only just begun his act of revenge and revived Hank for the second time, seemingly amused by the whole situation. With new strength, Hank desperately struck at Tricky with his pipe, managing to knock his hat off. The clown then used his speed to move far away from his enemy and then summons another large building out of the sky. Without any alternatives, Hank hastily entered it. Meanwhile, Tricky decides to take a break, leaving his Warning sign on the ground, while Hank deals with the grunts and l33t agents inside the building. He sees the hot dog vendor and, without a care in the world, buys a hot dog. He receives it, and then suddenly, he sees Hank, who had already got through the building, equipped with a battle axe and a P90. Hank then runs towards him, smashes his axe into Tricky's head and fills him with multiple rounds from his gun. The clown then falls off a cliff, seemingly defeated at last. However, this masquerade would soon be over. While falling, the words '"NO, INVALID, CLOWN CANNOT DIE, RE-ENGAGE, CORRECTION, Reboot.useSeed(sRAND)" 'flash on the screen. This time, Tricky's portable Improbability Drive, not the Auditor's, saves him from death. A fast white flash of light shoots back up the cliff, and the true terror crashes to the ground behind Hank. Using the powers of his drive, Tricky turns himself into a massive, white, flaming demon, towering in front of his nemesis. A shocked Hank and transformed Tricky stare at each other for a few seconds. The scene then zooms in on Hank's determined face wanting to push on and finish the fight. The episode ends just as Hank fires three rounds at Tricky as the demon gives a long, inhuman roar. With the end of this episode, it was official that the weak grunt from the past had turned into a giant monster, burning with the fires of vengeance. Revenge was the only thing left within Tricky's soul, and he would continue to enjoy it to his very last breath. Madness Combat 6.5 After his little game with Sanford and Deimos, Tricky once again felt the need for revenge, and proceeded to revive his nemesis Hank for the first time with his new powers, feeling confident enough to even send his old boss a chat message saying "'SUP? n_n I do what I want!' Tricky then proceeds to spam him the message: 'You can't stop me!". The Auditor is now surprised and angered by the fact that the clown had betrayed him and realized that his game was going a little bit out of control. Without Jesus, who had quit, as a means to stop Tricky, he instead upgraded the level of his minions a little bit, somewhat curious as to how the events would eventually turn out to be in the future. Madness Combat 7: Consternation In the beginning of MC7, Hank can be seen crushed at the bottom of the cliff that Tricky originally fell down, showing that their battle was obviously a short, one-sided fight. The gigantic clown then lands behind Hank, proceeding to smash him against a nearby wall. He continues to incinerate Hank with flame breath and even chews on him, who appears to be dead by that point in time. Tricky, however, is not satisfied, the words "PAIN > MAXIMUM THRESHOLD, INCOMPLETE, RETRY, INSUFFICIENT PERFORMANCE", and "VENGEANCE, SUFFER" flashing on screen. All this obviously shows that Tricky wants Hank to suffer more, and that his nemesis should put up more of a fight and stand up again. After Hank refuses to get up, the Higher Powers intervene and restore Hank's body, causing the eternal chase to go on. Despite Hank's complaints in the form of "KNOCK IT OFF!", Tricky quickly summons new structures and l33t agents, before starting to chase after his prey once again. Hank makes his way through the new structure, killing plenty of agents in his way, while Tricky destroys doors and even walls to follow him. The few attempts Hank makes to shoot the burning demon all result in no reaction whatsoever. After escaping Tricky in a long elevator shaft, Hank is forced to jump to a pipe on the ceiling, as the clown sets the floor of the room on fire with his flaming breath. Hank then loads his shotgun with one hand and shoots Tricky in the head, resulting in damage for the first time. The bullets pass through the portable Improbability Drive inside Tricky's head, causing its performance to drop drastically (it seems that he lost 057.99% ''of his power because of the shot). Despite the heavy damage, Tricky's determination gives him one more power boost, screaming 'MIND: STRONG and he knocks Hank through a wall with his fist before the latter can shoot a second time. The clown then gives up the chase for the moment. Some time passes after the event. Tricky decides to have his portable drive repaired by his minions and takes it out of his head, greatly decreasing his size. After handing it to a l33t agent and two A.T.P. engineers, he turns into a smaller version of himself and makes his way through a window into the nearby building, where he first vaporizes three dead agents and then reshapes in front of the exhausted, chainsaw-wielding Hank. The two engage in battle. Despite the missing drive inside Tricky's head, the clown still proves to have strength way beyond Hank's. He quickly disarms his nemesis, the chainsaw simply being deflected from his burning skin, and begins to smack Hank into the corner of the room before picking him up and smashing him through the opposite wall. Hank lands directly in front of the two mentioned agents and an A.T.P. engineer (Marking the first time he's encountered one), and they take their attention off the Drive and prepare to finish off Hank. However, at the turning point of the entire series. Jesus suddenly appears on top of the building, brandishing his binary sword and Smith & Wesson revolver. He then jumps down, eliminating the two agents and the A.T.P. engineer with his gun in a matter of seconds before stabbing Hank and lifting him into the air, saying "GOODNIGHT, HANK" out of pity for Hank's constant revival, and hoping that this will be the last time he will be killed. Tricky then pokes his head out of the hole in the wall to witness Jesus killing Hank. He yells '''"HAY!!!", obviously wanting to have killed Hank himself. Jesus proceeds to shoot the portable Improbability Drive as well, completely destroying it. Before Tricky can react, his flaming demon form vanishes, and his battered, zombified self returns, all of the powers he had gained since MC5 vanished in an instant. Tricky falls on his hands and tries to look up at Jesus, who quickly takes his sword and strikes at the clown's head, impaling it. Tricky then sinks to the ground, finally dying and releasing the people around him from his curse. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Tricky himself plays no role in MC8 and he still lies dead on the ground where Jesus had previously killed him. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Like in the previous episode, Tricky plays no important role in this episode. His dead body can be seen where Jesus killed him once again when Sanford and Deimos arrive at the scene to pick up Hank's corpse. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation The tenth installment of Madness Combat revolves entirely around the fight between Mag Hank, Sanford and the Auditor. At first, Tricky's corpse seems forgotten by everybody. The fight between the three mentioned individuals rages on and on, ultimately moving to the top of a large building that had been summoned by the villain. The Auditor, slowly being overpowered by Hank, begins to absorb more and more random dead bodies from all over the place, allowing him to grow in size and strength. However, when he absorbs the final wave of corpses, one of them just so happens to be the one of Tricky. This would mark the fatal and final mistake of the Auditor. When Tricky's corpse is absorbed by the Auditor, the latter's body suddenly starts go out of control and releases white flames from it's back. Tricky seemingly gains a life boost from the Auditor's power. The Auditor yelling "WHAT?!" ', Tricky throws a random '"HELLO AGAIN!!!" into the fight. The Auditor responds "NO!, NO!, NO!" but Tricky, however only answers "YES!!!, YES!!!, YES!!!", as the flames coming out of the Auditor's back grow larger, causing him to lose control over his body more and more. Eventually, a large bolt of energy bursts out of the ground behind the Auditor and into his back, lifting him into the air and ultimately causing his body to collapse and explode into a cloud of black smoke resembling Tricky's head. Madness Combat 11 Tricky appears in Madness Combat 11 as the main antagonist, He first appears after Hank and Sanford kill his minions, He comes out of a wall saying the words "CANNOT KILL CLOWN, and then shouts Hank's name, Tricky then proceeds to fight Hank and lifts him up, tearing his arm off. He smashes Hank into the ground and is not seen for a while untill near of the end of the video. He then gets killed by the Auditor. Incident: 101A Tricky doesn't appear until the end of the Incident, where he bursts out of the cake and kills 5 grunts with an MP5, jumps out and grabs a bit of the cake, then dropping his MP5 he grabs the box then jumps out of the window. He looks the same as his Project Nexus appearance. Incident: 1000A Tricky appears later on in the incident, where he first appears pointing at Hank. He then makes a hole in the ground by jumping into it. He advances towards Hank, dragging his streetsign through the ground. Hank grabs and tries to pull out the streetsign. However, Tricky sneaks up right behind Hank and fires a M203 grenade into his head, killing him almost instantly. Tricky leaves the building, and then sees a helicopter in the sky, being piloted by Deimos. Sanford, also in the helicopter, fires a M-249 at Tricky. Tricky dodges the shots, and hops into the ground, dragging his streetsign through the ground again. Tricky then jumps up to the helicopter, damaging it, and bludgeons Sanford to death. He then shoots Deimos, making the helicopter fall to the earth and crush an agent that was giving Mag Agent: Torture commands. Tricky throws his streetsign into Torture's head, and then Tricky dives into Torture's chest, and rips the mag agent in half. Tricky then looks towards the viewer, and "UNSTOPPABLE NEVADEAN CHAMPION" appears on the screen while he looks upon the viewer happily. Tricky Madness 2 The animation begins with Tricky banging his head to the music. Afterwards, he removes his mask while Jesus appears in the foreground and begins a preach. While this occurs, Tricky stands in the background, swings a hunting machete and shouts several words. Once the preach is finished, Tricky steps forward and slices Jesus' lower jaw. Tricky then uses his sword to disembowel a civilian which ends up disclosing his intestines. Tricky then starts to chew on the organs. Tricky is then eaten alive by Jesus, only to easily cut himself free through Jesus' back. He then slices the back of Jesus' skull and tears away parts of his face. Subsequently, he then starts shaking more violently and reveals his red eyes. Tricky then acquires a chainsaw and mauls a civilian being held by Jesus. During the climax of his fury, Tricky grabs Jesus by the skull and drills right through it, ending the animation. SACRIFICE.fla Tricky makes a cameo in the short, in that one of the images that appear after Deimos touches the body outside The Bakery! is of Tricky being revived in Madness Combat 3: Avenger. Madness: Project Nexus Tricky appears as a mercenary that can be hired in Arena mode at level 20. He doesn't have his mask and is the only character in-game to randomly twitch. Although his trademark mask, the "Iron Slab," can be purchased in the Arena Mode, it cannot be equipped to Tricky. There has been strong evidence that Tricky appears in Episode 1.5 of the Story Mode as Dr. Hofnarr, who assists Dr. Christoff in his mission to stop Project Nexus. It has not been revealed how Dr. Hofnarr eventually becomes Tricky due to the fact that the other episodes were not made. These questions will likely be answered in Project Nexus 2. Gallery Artworks Trickyhank_jpg_by_krinkels_r909-dargr90.jpg 473634_krinkels_trickyhank-jpg.jpg 514457_krinkels_trickyeverything-jpg.jpg Boys_night_out_by_krinkels_r909-d518l8k.jpg Boysnightout_colored_by_krinkels_r909-d7kn6la.jpg Commissioned artworks Commission_w_i_p_yamadataro316_by_krinkels_r909-d4gtgqh.jpg 186258_krinkels_tricky.png Commission_ttt_by_krinkels_r909-d4kqav5.png Trivia *Tricky is seen having zombie teeth in episodes beyond Madness Combat 4. However, in MC3 and MC4, he has his clown smile, but in the beginning of Madness Combat 4, he didn't get zombie teeth before Krinkels put zombie teeth on the new zombies when the text said "NO REASON". He just put a mask on, so it is unknown how he got the current zombie look. *Due to an animation oversight, the bullet wounds Tricky sustained in Apotheosis are much larger at the start of Depredation and also has a larger hole in his mask. *Tricky, Jesus and Dr. Hofnarr are the only characters to physically have hair. *Tricky (only in Tricky Madness 2), Jesus, the Auditor, the Sun, Demon, and enhanced l33t agents and A.T.P. engineers are the only characters to physically have eyes. *Tricky, Jesus, the Sun, Sanford, Demon, Deimos (in SACRIFICE.fla and ANAMNESIS.fla) and zombies (of which Tricky is one) are the only characters to physically have a mouth. *Tricky's online social name in Madness Combat 6.5 is "TriKurrDurr". Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2